


Some Days

by shadowsamurai



Category: New Tricks
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days it feels like you really shouldn't bother getting out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All of S1, but before S2.  
> Takes place after season 1 and attempts to explain the unexplained loss of at least 1 key characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

NT-NT-NT-NT-NT-NT

Sandra strode through the corridors of the Met, ignoring the looks she was receiving from her fellow police officers. The grapevine had made short work of UCOS's big blunder and the gossipmongers were busy filling the building with rumours and idle chitchat. But Sandra didn't bother. She knew her team was good, damn good in fact, and their clear up rate was almost second to none. She knew the other officers were jealous of UCOS, and that was why they had latched onto their gaffe so quickly, worrying at it like a dog with a bone.

In another part of the building, Jack was shaking his head. "She's not going to like this," he said.

"She doesn't have a choice, does she?" Gerry replied, looking around for the nearest door, window, or vent. "Do you reckon this is still non-smoking?" He gestured at their new offices.

"Gerry, this is a non-smoking building," Brian told him a little impatiently.

Gerry raised his eyebrows and look at Jack. "Someone's nicked his stapler," the ex-DCI said.

"And a pad of sticky notes," Brian added.

"I still reckon we should have told her," Gerry said, lighting up despite the glares from his colleagues.

"Bevin probably did it," Jack replied. "Look, she's probably just held up in traffic."

"Or with her secret squirrel boyfriend," Gerry muttered quietly.

At the same moment, Sandra walked into the old offices and stopped. "What the bloody hell…?" she said loudly, staring around the empty room. "Oh, this is fantastic." Digging into her bag, she took out her mobile and rang Jack. "Where the hell are you?"

*"New offices,"* he replied. *"Didn't Don tell you?"*

"No, he bloody well didn't," Sandra complained. "Well where are you?"

*"First floor, end of a corridor. If you get lost, ask a policeman."*

Sandra ended the call with the stab of a button and glared at the phone. "Some days you just shouldn't get out of bed," she muttered to herself, striding back out of the old office.

NT-NT-NT-NT-NT-NT

"Does that kettle work?" Brian asked.

Gerry looked at him. "I guess. Why?"

"We've been here almost an hour and no one's made a cuppa yet. I'm parched!"

"You're as close to it as I am."

"Well, one of you had better make a brew," Jack said, hurrying into the room.

"Why?" Gerry asked.

"Because Sandra's on her way."

Brian and Gerry looked at each other and both leapt out of their chairs at the same time, colliding near the kettle just as Sandra walked in.

"Good morning," Jack said, settling himself behind his desk.

"Is it?" Sandra asked dryly, eyeing the other two ex-officers.

Brian held a cup up. "Drink?"

"Coffee."

"I'll go and scrounge some biscuits," Gerry offered, making a quick exit from the office, but not before a parting jibe. "How's Squirrel Nutkins?"

Sandra glared at him, feeling a small amount of satisfaction as he turned and skulked off without another word. "So, does someone want to tell me what we're doing here?"

"We thought you might know," Jack replied. "We just saw the note on the door this morning…."

"What note?" Sandra interrupted.

"The note on the old office doors saying we'd been moved," Brian said. "Didn't you see it?"

"Seeing as I phoned Jack to find out where you were, obviously not," Sandra replied, her tone   
sarcastically sweet. "And why are there only three desks?"

Jack pointed to the left. "Yours is through there."

Sandra sighed. "What I was trying to imply was there isn't enough room for Clarkie. Where's he going to work?" Jack looked at Brian, who shrugged. "And where the hell is he?"

"We thought you might know," Brian replied, handing Sandra her coffee and retreating to the relative safety of the other side of his desk.

"No, I don't," Sandra said.

Jack frowned. "Everything alright?"

Sandra sighed again, her features softening. "Yeah. Just…didn't sleep well, that's all."

Jack nodded, knowing there was more but not willing to pursue it. Sleeping wasn't the problem at all, and Sandra knew neither of the ex-coppers in the room would buy that line for a moment, but she wasn't about to tell them the truth. Greg had called her, wanting to meet, and she had gone, thinking he missed her. Instead, he told her that his ex, Kim, wanted to make a go of a relationship for the sake of their daughter. Feeling he owed it to Kim, and his daughter, Greg had agreed. He had asked Sandra if they could stay friends; Sandra's reply was a cool 'no'. While her relationship with Greg had exactly been serious, it had been a light in an otherwise lonely life, and Sandra was going to miss it. But there was no going back, only going forward.

"Chocolate digestives," Gerry announced as he came back into the room. "So, any ideas what we're doing here? It ain't for good behaviour, that's for sure."

"Maybe it's filled with asbestos," Brian suggested.

Jack stared at him in disbelief. "You what?"

"Asbestos. Maybe Bevin's trying to kill us slowly."

"You know, from anyone else, that might constitute as a joke," Sandra said, a smile starting to tug at her lips.

Gerry grunted, then looked around the room. "Still no Clarkie?"

"We think he's got lost in the inter-departmental postal service," Jack said with a straight-face. “You know, from the old office to this one."

A phone rang and everyone looked at each other. "Yours," Brian told Sandra, nodding towards her office.

Grabbing another digestive, she strode across the room. "Pullman, UCOS," she answered. "Sir. Yes, sir, I did….Yes, sir….Now?…Right, I'm on my way."

"Who was that?" Gerry asked.

"God, you're nosy," Sandra replied.

"If it was Bevin, ask him for me stapler back," Brian said as she started to leave the office.

"And the pad of sticky notes," Jack added.

NT-NT-NT-NT-NT-NT

Sandra took a deep breath before knocking on Bevin's door. The last time she had been in his office, it had been for a bollocking, and she wasn't sure she could deal with another one so soon.

"Come in," Bevin replied. "Ah, Sandra. Just the person I wanted to see."

*'Oh, crap,'* she thought. "Good morning, sir," she said out loud.

"Please, sit."

Alarm bells were ringing in Sandra's head at Bevin's falsely bright tone. "Thank you, sir." She sat opposite him and waited. And waited. And waited.

After an inordinately long amount of time, which made Sandra very uncomfortable, Bevin spoke. "I think it's time we spoke about the repercussions of your little stunt the other week, don't you?"

Sandra gulped. "Yes, sir."

"You screwed up well and truly, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Sandra's gut instinct was to answer back, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"A lot of people have been calling for your head on a plate," Bevin continued, "But I managed to negotiate a deal for UCOS."

Sandra's eyes narrowed. "Deal?" she repeated suspiciously.

"Yes, Superintendent, a deal, and you'd do well not to look a gift horse in the mouth!" Bevin replied, pointing at her.

*'So much for the nice approach,'* she thought dryly as she watched his face redden with frustration and anger. "Sorry, sir."

"Now, as far as UCOS is concerned, there will be no recriminations."

"Sir?"

Bevin sighed and sat back in his chair. "PC Clarke has been reassigned, that is your only loss."

"I see. Tha-"

Bevin held his hand up. "Don't thank me, Sandra. I don't want to hear it."

She nodded. "Yes, sir." There was another long pause. "If I might ask, why is no further action being taken against my team?"

"Because I managed to stop the book before it got to you."

Sandra frowned. "But that means…."

"I was thinking of retiring soon anyway," Bevin replied with a shrug. "The commissioner was happy to let me take the blame for UCOS's actions and retire with my dignity intact. That means that your career isn't damaged, and you and your team can continue making the Met look good. Just don't screw up again!"

Sandra was shocked. "Sir, I don't…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just get the hell out of my office." Bevin started on some paperwork. "You owe me, Superintendent. Don't forget that."

"No, sir, I won't." She nodded, stood and left. As she made her way back to UCOS, Sandra thought over what had just happened and she decided that some days it really wasn't worth getting out of bed.

"That bad, was it?" Jack asked when she walked back into the office.

Sandra stopped and looked at them all. "Because we ballsed up," she told them, "Clarkie's been reassigned and Bevin's resigning, and that is the only action that will be brought against us."

Gerry nodded. "I can't see anything wrong with that, to be honest."

But Jack was frowning. "Don took the fall for us?"

"Yeah," Sandra replied.

"Blimey," Brian said.

Sandra sighed and sank into the nearest chair. "Christ, I hate Mondays." She looked at the others. "Do you ever get the feeling that some days…?"

"You shouldn't get up?" Jack finished, nodding in agreement.

"All the time," Brian added.

Gerry looked at his three colleagues, an idea striking him. "You doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"Who?" Jack replied.

"All of you."

"Why?" Brian asked.

"I'm making a curry and I always end up cooking too much," Gerry said airily.

Sandra looked at him in surprise. "Are you inviting us all around for dinner, Gerry?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Jack nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I'll check with Esther first," Brian said.

"Invite her as well," Gerry replied.

Brian smiled and nodded. "Alright. Cheers."

"Guv'ner?"

Sandra grinned. "I'll bring a bottle."

Gerry rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Now, let's get to work, eh?"

Sandra nodded. Some days were definitely better than others, and some days it was worth getting out of bed, even when she didn't feel like it.

FIN


End file.
